


soft sunrises in soft sheets and soft affections

by chaWOOPa



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, pure fluff, toothrotting fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 00:45:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14069208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaWOOPa/pseuds/chaWOOPa
Summary: Kravitz wakes up and he is warm.He is sleepy and warm and content and he doesn’t want to open his eyes, so he doesn’t. He pulls the warm body curled up next to him a little closer and lets his attention drift from the soft blankets draped over his still body to the cool morning air that moves softly around his head and stirs his partner’s long, soft blonde hair. He moves just the smallest amount to press his lips to the top of Taako’s head and leave them there.





	soft sunrises in soft sheets and soft affections

Kravitz wakes up and he is warm.

 

He is sleepy and warm and content and he doesn’t want to open his eyes, so he doesn’t. He pulls the warm body curled up next to him a little closer and lets his attention drift from the soft blankets draped over his still body to the cool morning air that moves softly around his head and stirs his partner’s long, soft blonde hair. He moves just the smallest amount to press his lips to the top of Taako’s head and leave them there.

 

It is not so much a kiss as it is a lingering wordless declaration of love. From his position here, Kravitz can smell the shampoo Taako uses when he showers ( _pomegranate_ ) and the spices that are still clinging to him from the dinner he made the night before for just the two of them. Taako smelled like stale wine and his mint toothpaste and the linen in the sheets they slept in.

 

Taako smelled like home.

 

Kravitz took a deep breath and felt the air fill his lungs and leave them empty again, something he didn’t need but indulged in anyway, more and more the longer he spent with Taako. His chest moved up and down with his breath and if he concentrated he could feel the push and pull of every single muscle needed to make that happen.

 

He doesn’t often get moments like this where he can let himself sink into the awareness of each and every sensation he is feeling, into the ache of his muscles from his last job, into the warmth of the places where his body comes into contact with someone else, into the smell of home, the feel of sunlight on his skin from his bedroom window. He cherishes these moments as holy, and he knows with no small amount of certainty, that his goddess does not resent him that.

 

He feels Taako stir gently in his arms and he moves back by the barest inch, ducking his head to press a kiss to his husband’s forehead. He is not going to break the morning peace, he refuses to be the first one to speak, to shatter this holy space they two have created, and when he opens his eyes he sees Taako smiling gently at him as he, too, refuses to speak.

 

They don’t have to speak.

 

Taako stretches and yawns softly, squeaking on the tail end of it just a little and making Kravitz giggle, just like every time he yawns. Taako huffs at Kravitz’s laughter before wrapping his arms around Kravitz’s warm torso and snuggling closer. Neither of them have anywhere to be today, and normally they would have made plans for a day like this.

 

Normally there would be a spa day or date night or twins day or something, but today is special. Today, Taako curls up in Kravitz’s arms and tucks his head under his chin where it fits like the space was carved out specifically for him and his breathing slows back into a rhythm like sleep and Kravitz lets his own eyes slide closed again.

 

Their legs are tangled together under the sheets and Kravitz knows that Taako will wake up with one or both of his arms numb from their position, but he finds he doesn’t care as he runs his fingers through Taako’s smooth golden locs.

 

Kravitz doesn’t need sleep in the same way he doesn’t need to breathe, but as he lays in his and  his husband’s bed, with his husband curled up in his arms, he feels himself start to drift back to sleep.

 

He isn’t sure if he is dreaming or not, but he feels a small _th-thump_ just as he slips under, and it makes him smile to know that even after all these years of nothing, his heart still remembers how to beat for love.

**Author's Note:**

> this is not taakitz week, i am just always a slut for taakitz and i needed some taakitz fluff


End file.
